Kanata Age/Relationship
Misora Whitale Misora, initially was against Kanata being their instructor, but she accepts him with time that she also develops feeling for him and she was upset as the words 'Girlfriend' and 'Date' were repeating when she thought he was on a date with Yuri Flostre and she also looked longingly once when Kanata was petting Lecty Eisenach on her head. Kanata doesn't treat Misora any differently than his other students with Chloe Sevegny also saying that he treated her just like he treated Yuri, although he loves to ruffle her hair and use her head as a hand-rest. Lecty Eisenach Lecty was the first one who started trusting and believing in Kanata as an instructor and she admits that his training would always benefit them and she likes to be petted by Kanata. While she blushes whenever he pets her, out of the three E601 members her feelings for him are the least obvious. Kanata treats her like his other students and also a bit like a younger sister. He would always praise and pet her head whenever she overcomes her problems. Rico Flamel Rico was the most reluctant in joining Kanata's training, although it was more due to her being a 'goddess' and not actually hating Kanata. But as the training progresses, she admits that he is interesting but also wonders why he doesn't train only her. She also grows feelings for him and blushes whenever he compliments her or her beauty. Like Misora Whitale, Rico was jealous of Lecty Eisenach when Kanata petted her on her head, but Kanata also treats her like the other and shows no outright feelings but she is the only one whom Kanata had complimented on her good looks and has also admitted that she is a considerate and 'a fine woman'. Yuri Flostre Yuri is in love with Kanata, but she has put on a mask to hide her feelings but even with the mask her feelings are obvious after he became a 'traitor'. She is jealous of the E601 because they can be close to Kanata. Kanata on the other hand has shown no outright feelings for her but he is shown to care for her a lot and worries that because of him being a 'traitor' she's bottling up her emotions which will also affect her in battles (like abandoning her spear) and so he always finds ways to allow her to let her emotions run free, usually by frustrating or angering her. Chloe Sevegny Chloe and Kanata have been friends since the age of 7. Chloe trusts Kanata the most and doesn't believe he is a traitor. She also gets upset whenever someone says something bad about him and will always defend him. For Chloe, sneaking into Kanata's room is a common and old thing even though Kanata always says she shouldn't do so. Kanata also cares for her a lot. And although her decisions make him worry, he believes that she wouldn't lead him wrong and her decisions wouldn't cause too much trouble for him. Also during the final battle with Real, Kanata tells the E601 not to interfere too much as he also had friends, referring to Chloe and Lloyd, who would help him. Lloyd Alwin Lloyd and Kanata have been friends since they joined the together that they were always part of the same team and he is also the only one besides Chloe Sevegny who doesn't think of him as a traitor and believes in him. Kanata also considers him as his close friend and also mentions this during the final battle with Real, when he tells the E601 not to interfere too much as he also had friends, referring to Chloe and Lloyd, who would help him. Freon Flamel Freon and Kanata were on good terms, but they are on bad terms after Kanata became a 'traitor' and Freon was unhappy when Kanata was chosen as E601's instructor that he has tried to find a reason to disband E601 and fire him, but Kanata is not concerned with what she thinks of him. Real Nua Real hates Kanata as he thinks of him as an obstacle between him and Yuri Flostre. Category:Relationships